


The World Looks So Much Brighter With You By My Side

by No_hOmo_bRO



Series: Reddie Love [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Please give me a chance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bev is amazing, but seriously so much fluff, either read the fic or don't idc, im a sucky tagger, im so sorry lol, just kidding, lol my tags suck, teeny tiny angst, thats how i like my fluff, they actually have decent parents, they're like 17 in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_hOmo_bRO/pseuds/No_hOmo_bRO
Summary: The love story of Richie and Eddie in high school.





	1. Feelings

Richie’s eyes fluttered closed as he lay in the grass by the edge of the quarry, arms behind his head, wearing nothing but a wet t-shirt and boxer shorts. He could hear Stan and Mike laughing about something a few feet away, while Bill and Eddie talked quietly next to them. Bev and Ben were out on a date of some sort, which all the losers were very excited about. They were all drying off after playing and splashing each other in the water, and Richie hasn’t felt so relaxed in a long time. 

Once they all get their clothes on and start to head their separate ways, Richie tells Eddie he’s going to walk him home. 

They walk in a comfortable silence, Richie sneaking glances at Eddie every once in a while. He couldn’t help it, Eddie was just so beautiful. His chocolate brown curls still slightly damp and glistening in the sunlight, his skin glowing in such a way you could see every single one of his adorable freckles, like constellations on his skin. 

Richie quickly blinked the thoughts away. What is wrong with me? He thought. Eddie couldn’t possibly be thinking thoughts like that about him. He chastised himself about thinking such crazy thoughts all the rest of the way to Eddie’s house. 

When they reach the door, Eddie finally speaks. 

“Thanks for walking me home, Rich. See you tomorrow.” he says with a small smile. 

“No problem Eds, see ya.” he responds as he starts to turn away. 

“Don’t call me that” Eddie says quietly with a chuckle as he steps inside his house to an annoyed-looking Sonia Kaspbrak. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eddie hears Richie climb in through his bedroom window and turns around to face him. 

“Hey.” he says quietly. 

Richie smiles brightly at him as he starts taking off his shoes and jacket. 

“Hey Eds.” 

Eddie rolls his eyes at that, and rolls back over, making some space for Richie. He looks up at the bright red numbers on his alarm clock. It’s almost one in the morning. He has school in about 7 hours, and would much rather spend that time with Richie. 

Richie crawls in behind him pulling the covers over himself and immediately pulling Eddie close to his chest, with his arm wrapped tightly around his waist. He blushes deeply when Eddie scoots even closer and sighs in contentment. 

“Eds?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, stupid.” 

Richie laughed a little at that, and squeezed him tighter to his chest before both fell into a peaceful sleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They woke up the next day with their limbs tangled together and Richie’s face buried in Eddie’s hair. He inhaled the scent of Eddie’s sweet-smelling shampoo and smiled. He felt his warm breath blowing softly onto his neck, and his chest pressed firmly against Richie’s. He thought about how he wanted to live in the moment forever, when suddenly the alarm clock went off. 

“Mornin’, Eds.” he said when Eddie’s eyes blinked open. He groaned in response and snuggled up closer to Richie. He laughed and began to pull their legs apart, while leaning over to turn off the annoying alarm. 

“C’mon man, you’re gonna be late for school. ” he said softly in his ear. 

“I don’t care. Wanna sleep.” he said in a muffled, sleepy voice. Richie chuckled and climbed out of bed, but not before pressing a quick kiss to Eddie’s forehead. 

“You look so peaceful, Eds. I feel bad for making you get up.” he said with a smirk, and started to slowly pull off the blankets. Eddie turned to give him a look that said I hate you, but Richie just thought it was cute and laughed. Eddie then got up and pushed him slightly towards the window. 

“Get out, you ass. My mom will walk in any minute now.” he muttered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah, I get it. Farewell my little Eddie Spaghetti, give your mom a kiss for me!” he called, climbing out the window. Eddie flipped him off. 

As soon as he was gone, Eddie closed the window and sighed. He still had butterflies fluttering around in his stomach from the way they had woken up that morning. He secretly loved it shen Richie would sneak in through the window and sleep with him. Normally they would stay up and talk, but they both knew that wouldn’t have been smart, having school the next morning and all. 

He ran out the door as soon as he heard Richie pull up in the driveway. When he got in the beaten-up truck Richie drives them to school in everyday, he gave him a warm smile. They talked about how curious they were as to how Ben and Beverly’s date went, and how cute Mike’s new dog is. When they pulled into the school parking lot, they got out and were greeted by Bill and Mike, who were telling them excitedly about some party happening at the end of the week. 

Eddie wasn’t focused on what they were saying at all, he could only think of how close Richie was standing. Which he knew was ridiculous, considering the way they woke up together that morning. He could feel his body heat and smell the strawberry bubblegum he was chewing. His nervous thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the first bell.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie accidentally says some things at the party on Saturday.

“What do you think of this one?” Beverly asked, giving him a little twirl, showing off her yellow sundress covered in pink flowers. 

“That one’s my favorite.” Eddie said, smiling kindly at her. She giggled and ruffled his hair in response. They were getting ready together, about to leave for a party hosted by some random classmate they barely knew. Beverly knew how nervous Eddie always felt about parties, so this time she would stick with him and make sure he had fun. 

When they finally made their way into the house, the rest of the losers had just gotten there before them. They all greeted them each with a quick hug, except for Richie, who instead gave them both a big, wet kiss on the cheek, which made Eddies blush furiously. 

Pretty soon they had all spread out into the house, apart from Eddie and Bev, who were on the couch, gushing over how romantic her date with Ben was together. They had gone on a second one a few days after the first that she was telling him about. Mike was in the bathroom making out with a random girl, Stan and Ben were on the corner talking together, while Bill was making sure that Richie didn’t get too drunk. 

“Hey Bill.” he said when he approached them. 

“Hey Ed-die.” He said, smiling. 

Richie turned around to completely face Eddie and smiled a big, crooked smile at him. Suddenly, the music changed, and Richie bent his knees and threw his arms in the air with wide eyes. 

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! This is like my favorite song!” he screamed, then grabbed Eddie’s hand and started dragging him towards the dance floor. 

“Come dance with me Eds!” 

“No way!” he yelled back over the music. 

“Why not!” 

“You’re drunk!” 

He scoffed. “Barely! C’mon, Spaghetti, it’ll be fun!” 

“Ugh! Stop calling me that!” he groaned as he let himself be dragged into a sea of sweaty, drunk, dancing bodies. 

As soon as they got into the middle of the crowd, Richie started dancing wildly to the music. His hair bounced around with every move, and his arms flailed around him. He looked like a complete idiot, but Eddie laughed his ass off and danced with him anyway. 

Eventually they slipped away from the crowd to get some drinks. About half an hour later, Eddie was balancing a drunk Richie on his shoulders while Richie mumbled incoherently into his ear. 

“EDS!” he screamed suddenly, making Eddie jump and turn to look at him. 

“What?!” he yells back. Richie turns his head from left to right suspiciously (even though they’re completely surrounded by people and have been for a couple hours now) and then roughly pulls him by the arm out the back door and into the backyard, keeping his head down low the entire time. Eddie chuckles at his drunkenness. 

“Why are we out here?” he asks. 

“‘Cause I saw this couch and thought it looked really comfy.” he says, plopping down the couch out on the patio. 

“Seriously? That’s it?” Eddie asks him, looking very unamused. Richie nods and holds his arms out wide. “C’mere.” 

“What?” 

“Wanna cuddle.” he says with a pout and half-lidded eyes. Eddie swallows visibly. 

“Okay….” he says quietly as he steps towards the couch. As soon as he sits down next to him, Richie latches onto him tightly, arms wrapped around his shoulders and waist, a leg thrown over his lap, and his face buried in his neck. He notices Eddie blush deeply, and smirks. “What?” Eddie asks nervously. 

“You’re just so fuckin’ cute, eds.” 

“Shut up.” 

“No. ‘M serious, You’re really beautiful.” he whispers, and Eddie freezes. Richie giggles and nuzzles Eddie’s cheek. Eddie leans away from him and blushes again. 

“Wow. You’re really drunk, Rich.” As he tries to stand up off the couch, Richie holds him tighter and pouts again. 

“No ‘m not. Come back so I can kiss you..” he slurs, looking at Eddie with wide eyes. No, Eddie thinks, he’s just drunk. He doesn’t know what he’s saying. Tears fill his eyes at that thought. He knows Richie could never really like him like that, like how he likes Richie. 

“Shut up, Richie” he sighs. “We’re taking you home now.” 

“No! Not until you kiss me!” he says firmly. Eddie rolls his (still teary) eyes and pulls him up off the couch. With Bill’s help, Richie is put into the backseat of Mike’s old van. He tries to pull Eddie in with him, but he pushes him off. 

He turns to Bill when Richie starts saying “Eddie-Spaghetti” repeatedly in a whiney voice. 

“I’d rather not be left alone in the backseat with him while he’s drunk.” Eddie says, frustration and worry apparent in his voice. 

Bill laughs. Eddie remembers he doesn’t fully understand the situation. “D-don’t worry.” he says. “Just wait wi-ith him while I g-get the others, and we’ll head back to m-my place.” Then he runs back into the house. 

Eddie sighs and turns back to Richie, who is just staring at him. 

“What?” Eddie asks, coming off much harsher than he intended to. Richie just shrugs. 

“Will you kiss me now?” he asks, his voice heavy and hopeful. 

“Maybe when you’re not completely fucking wasted like you are now.” he spits back, once again more anger in his voice than he intends. Richie pouts and drops his head back on the seat. Eddie feels bad, so he sits down next to him and pulls the door closed. Richie immediately scoots over to him, draping himself over Eddie’s side, and runs a hand through Eddie's hair. He tries to push him away, but stops when their eyes meet. A deep blush spreads over his cheeks. Richie leans in, but Eddie pulls away quickly. Suddenly, Richie starts crying loudly. 

“Oh my god! Rich, what’s wrong?” 

“ ‘M sad ‘cause you won’t kiss me.” he says, hiding his face in his hands. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t wanna kiss you when there’s a chance that you won’t even remember it.” 

Richie looked up at him with wide eyes, a few unshed tears escaping and rolling down his red cheeks. 

“Need bread.” he whispers. 

“What?” 

“NEED BREAD! I NEED BREAD!” he screams, and starts waving his arms around in the air. Eddie looks at him like he’s insane, and Richie huffs in frustration. 

“I need bread so I can be sober and then you can kiss me.” he says slowly. 

“Oh my god.” Eddie mutters, pinching his brow. “Richie, can’t you just wait till tomorrow?”   
“No.” he says sharply, while crossing his arms. Eddie rolled his eyes at the immaturity of it all. Kissing Richie was something he’d dreamed of for a long time, but Richie was extremely drunk and Eddie didn’t want their first kiss to be drunken and probably forgotten. He snapped his head around when the car door opened, and the rest of the losers started filing in. All of them except for Eddie, Bill, and Ben were considerably drunk. Bev was the worst, she had fully passed out and Ben had to carry her into the car. Bill laughed at the sight of Richie’s gangly limbs wrapped tightly around Eddie’s stiff figure. 

“Shut up...” Eddie murmured, closing his eyes and trying to ignore Richie nuzzling his face in his shoulder and quietly griping about not being able to kiss him. He tried to ignore Richie’s hand on top of his, and Richie’s leg in between his. And the feel of Richie’s soft, dark curls tickling his neck. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The ride was torture, but they finally made it back to Bill’s house. The second the car stopped, Eddie yanked himself out of Richie’s embrace and let Mike drag him into the house. After they got inside, with Bev passed out on the couch and Richie immediately searching for bread in the kitchen, Eddie ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. 

He put down the lid of the toilet and sat on it, needing a moment to breath. After a couple of minutes, there was a loud knocking on the door. When Eddie opened it, Bill was standing in the doorway, looking concerned. 

“Are y-you okay, Eddie? R-R-Richie is looking for you.” he said. Eddie groaned and walked out into the living room with Bill. The second they entered, Richie turned toward Eddie with wide eyes and a mouth full of hawaiian bread rolls. Eddie stifled a laugh. 

“Spaghetti-man!” he yelled, stumbling over furniture to get to him. When he reached him, he swallowed the bread and leaned down close to Eddie’s ear. 

“I’m a ‘lil bit less drunk...” he trailed off with a smile. 

“Yeah, and?” Eddie replied. 

“Kiss me.” he said in a desperate voice. 

“No. not until you are completely sober, which means tomorrow.” he told him sternly. Suddenly, Richie dropped down to his knees and started begging dramatically. 

“PLEASE! I PROMISE YOU I WON’T FORGET JUST KISS ME ALREADY!” he wailed. The rest of the losers, including Bev who had just woken up, froze and stared at them. Richie started crying again. Eddie sighed and took Richie’s hand to help him up. He then pulled him into the guest bedroom and told him to lay down. Richie frowned and huffed but did as he was told. “Will you sleep with me?” he asked in a baby voice. Eddie rolled his eyes with a chuckle and laid down next to him. Richie latched onto his warmth and hugged him tightly to his chest. About thirty seconds later, Eddie heard snoring, and decided to fall asleep too, forgetting about everyone else and enjoying the warmth of the beautiful boy beside him. He couldn’t wait to kiss him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for this abomination, and the late update. It will get better tho, I promise. Please leave comments and kudos, (and feedback so hopefully my writing will get better). The next chapter should be up this weekend. But until then, i'll be watching you !

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and it's terrible I know but please don't @ me 
> 
> comments and kudos are extremely appreciated and make me feel a little less terrible about my writing lol ;) 
> 
> i dont have a tumblr right now but i will put that when i do


End file.
